Casinos offer a variety of games of chance. One category of games offered includes gaming machines such as mechanical slot machines, video slot machines, poker machines, keno machines, etc. With the evolution of computers and new technologies, the diversity of games offered has increased significantly.
New games now run on computer technology, and players of these games ask for more complex animations, new features and more excitement for new games. These new games require faster computers and hardware on which the games run. For game developers, developing games on new hardware technology may represent a challenge.
In addition, legacy games are often developed for specific computer systems. Ageing electronic parts that run old legacy games can also become a problem for game manufacturers, casino operators and casinos. In some situations, replacement parts are no longer available. This situation forces game manufacturers to migrate their legacy games to new technologies.
Casinos, are also being asked to better manage their gaming machine environments, such as by having instant information available of all events that happen on the gaming systems. This request for instant accurate information requires central servers to manage gaming machines, query them, control them and produce management reports. This adaptation to existing games puts pressure on game manufacturers to implement standard communication protocols in their games. A game that doesn't have a specific communication protocol implemented will not be able to communicate with a casino server and may be refused in this casino.
These situations are examples of reasons why game manufacturers need to make new games or modify existing games. As in other industries, game manufacturers need to decrease their time to market for their products. Therefore, there is a need for improvements to existing technologies to help them achieve these goals.